I Found A Way
by Foxterra
Summary: AU to Collision of Worlds. Ashlyn never became a Green Lantern instead washing up on the shores of Themyscria along with her mother. As Wonder Woman's protégé, she joins the other sidekicks as danger looms over them. Trust is on the line as the Team scramble to figure out who is behind everything they have gone up against since forming the Team.
1. Chapter 1: Independence Day

**I Found a Way**

**Summary: AU to Collision of Worlds**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter One: Independence Day**

The girl was born of war and violence. Let her know that she is love. Train her to be the strongest warrior she can be, but also teach her peace. Teach her to be kind to the ones who need it. Do this and she will change the world.

_Themyscria  
July 2_

"The day is growing closer," Hippolyta mused nudging the cream colored horse down the beach as a young girl with dark brown hair and gray eyes followed with a chestnut horse, "you must be getting excited."

The young girl smiled timidly at the Queen of Paradise Island, "I'm nervous more than anything else. The sidekicks are going to join the best heroes that the world has to offer."

"You will be find Little One." Hippolyta said nudging the horse forward the young girl following silently for the next several minutes.

"Can I ask you a question, mother?" the young girl asked.

"Never be afraid to ask me a question Little One." Hippolyta answered.

The brunette was silent almost making Hippolyta wonder if she had changed her mind about asking the question.

"Do you think that I will find out who my biological parents are in the Patriarch world?" the girl finally asked.

Hippolyta drew her horse to a stop turning to look at the young girl, "I know I'm not your true mother, and will never be able to replace the bond that a true mother shares with her child."

"You master the art of answering a question without answering the question." The young girl smiled at Hippolyta, "I know you aren't my true mother, but that didn't stop you from loving me like a daughter. You are my mother, and nothing will ever change that."

"But the urge to learn your true heritage is strong, you will find your answer in the Patriarch world." Hippolyta said, "But sometimes, Ashlyn, the truth hurts and you must prepare yourself for discovering something that will shake you and your values."

"If it becomes too much I know I can come back to Themyscria." Ashlyn said turning to smile at her adoptive mother. "Race you back to the palace?"

"A queen never lets herself succumb to such childish actions." Hippolyta said before spurring her horse into a gallop leaving Ashlyn scrambling to catch up.

WASHINGTON, D.C  
JULY 4, 13:20 EDT

Parade music filled the air as Zane was thrown into a giant Uncle Sam float confetti getting entangled in her clothes and air. Gritting her teeth Zane stood up glaring at the woman heading her way. "Do you have any idea what today is?" Zane growled hopping off the broken float.

"Bring it little girl, I'll rip you to pieces." Devastation smirked as Zane flew towards her cover in red, white, and blue confetti.

"I'd like to see you try!" Zane punched Devastation in the stomach sending the girl flying back towards Wonder Woman who tied her up in her golden lasso, ending the hour long fight.

"Today is _the_ day and now I'm covered in confetti." Zane grumbled landing next to Wonder Woman.

"At least you're patriotic." Wonder Woman said watching as Zane attempted to brush the confetti off of her uniform, her bracelets glinting in the sunlight. She was wearing a bright blue armored shirt underneath a dark brown World War Two styled mini jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black combat pants tucked into red combat boots, a simple belt wrapped around her waist used to house the lasso and red stars hung from her earlobes.

"Thanks." Zane answered dryly watching as the police officers took the cursing Devastation away. Her eyes widen when she realized how late it was getting, "Come on, we're going to be late." Zane grabbed Wonder Woman's hand and floated up into the air. "Today's the day!"

JULY 4, 14:00 EDT

Zane skidded to a stop before the Hall of Justice catching herself before she could face plant. Straightening up she turned seeing Batman, Green Arrow, and Aquaman with their protégé's. Wonder Woman, landing more gracefully than Zane did.

"Nice landing Zee." Robin grinned pulling a piece of blue confetti out of her hair, "what did you do, fly through the parade to get here?"

"It was Devastation and I didn't fly as more as I was thrown." Zane answered running her hand through her hair dislodging more confetti that had somehow remained in her hair during her flight.

"She did well against Devastation." Wonder Woman told Batman, Green Arrow, and Aquaman.

Zane and Robin turned to the Hall of Justice. The building was made of white stone and the front entrance was made of glass panes that glittered in the sunlight. Tourist littered around the entrance and the memorial pool that housed a star platform with gold beams jutting out from the center of the star. It was beautiful in a simplistic way. It wasn't flashy that demanded attention, it was a building that was a reminder to everyone that there are heroes and they were there to help.

"Today's the day." Batman said placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow continued.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman finished.

"Awe man!"

The group turned around seeing Flash and Kid Flash skid to a stop.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here." Kid Flash complained crossing his arms over his yellow chest.

**Young Justice**

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr."

"His name's Speedy, duh."

"No Speedy is Green Arrows side kick!"

"Well that makes no sense."

"Mommy, its Zane!"

"Is that Wonder Woman's new side kick?"

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

"Born that way." Speedy answered with a smirk.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said looking around at his fellow sidekicks.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked excitedly.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Speedy growled, "not after today."

"Sorry," Kid Flash said as Robin, Aqualad, and Zane stared at Speedy as they approached the Hall of Justice, "first time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed why isn't anybody just whelmed?" Robin asked as the group finally entered the building seeing the larger than life bronze statues of the founding members of the Justice League. "Oh, maybe that's why." Robin muttered. The door reading AUTHORIZED PERSONELL ONLY slid open revealing Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter the two heroes stepped out amongst the flashing lights and the low hum of the tourists that had managed to get inside the building before it was closed for the special occasion.

"Robin, Zane, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash welcome." Martian Manhunter greeted before turning around and walked back through the door. The sidekicks and their mentors following, "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked deli, and of course our library."

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said holding his arms wide open.

Zane wondered over to the bookshelves as Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad sat down while Speedy chose to remain standing.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman informed the older heroes before turning his attention to the sidekicks, "We shouldn't be long."

A scanner dropped down from the top of the door and began to scan the heroes.

**Recognize Batman zero-one. Wonder Woman zero-three. Aquaman zero-six. Flash zero-four. Green Arrow zero-eight. Martian Manhunter zero-seven. Red Tornado one-six.**

"That's it?" Speedy demanded, "You promised a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," Aquaman explained, "you've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy waved his hand up to the glass wall separating the heroes from the civilians touring the Hall of Justice. Camera lights flashing as snapshot after snapshot was taken. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow stepped in.

"What I need is respect." Speedy turned to the other sidekicks, "They're treating us like kids, worse like sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

Zane walked over to stand beside Robin's chair looking at Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin before looking back at Speedy.

"You're kidding right?" Speedy demanded looking at the younger sidekicks appalled that they aren't as angry at their mentors as he was. "You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming full fledge members of the League."

"Well sure," Kid Flash dared to speak up, "but I though step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't League's real HQ," Speedy explained gaining the other sidekicks full attention, "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pitch stop for catching Zeta Beam Teleporter tubes to the real thing; an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Green Arrow could feel the Bat glare as he turned around seeing both Batman and Flash glaring at him, "I know I know," Green Arrow answered the silent glares, "but I thought maybe we could make an exception?" Batman's glare didn't falter, "Or not."

"You are not helping your cause here son, stand down or…" Aquaman began.

"Or what?" Speedy snapped, "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son, I'm not even his." Speedy rounded onto Green Arrow, "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." Speedy pulled off his cap and threw it to the ground. Speedy turned around walking past the younger heroes, "Guess they're right about you four, you're not ready."

Before the uncomfortable silence could take root an alarm sounded on the large computer before Superman appeared on the screen, "Superman to Justice League there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I have my suspicions about Cadmus, this may present the perfect opportunity to…"

Batman was interrupted by another incoming transmission as Zatara appeared on one of the smaller screens, "Zatara to Justice League, the sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control." Superman answered.

"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman decided, "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates Batman out." Batman turned to see that Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Zane were standing behind him, "Stay put."

"What! Why?" demanded Robin.

"This is a League mission." Aqualad stated.

"You're not trained…"

"Since when?" Kid Flash interrupted Flash.

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team." Flash finished.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready."

Wonder Woman turned to Zane who had her arm cross and was staying out of the conversation. She wasn't fighting their decision to make the sidekicks stay in the Hall of justice, but that didn't mean that she wasn't angry about being lied to. Wonder Woman knew this was something that Zane wasn't going to just forget.

"But for now," Batman finished eyes narrowing at the teens in front of him, "stay put."

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" Green Arrow asked Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed." Martian Manhunter answered following the rest of the League members to the Zeta Tube.

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash scoffed after the door closed, "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like…like sidekicks."

"My mentor, my king…I thought he trusted me." Aqualad lamented.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics, they have a secret HQ in _space_." Kid Flash pointed out.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked looking between the younger sidekicks.

"I have a better question," Robin said, "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"Where would we go if we did?" Zane asked finally speaking up for the first time since Speedy's temper tantrum, "Leaving would mean turning our backs on our mentors. It would mean that everything we do it will be by ourselves, no backup in case things went wrong and no one to help if we were ever to need it. And I didn't fight my way off of Themyscria just to have to go back because I don't like how Wonder Woman is keeping secrets."

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked after mulling over what Zane had said.

"Don't know," a smirk formed on Robin's face, "but I can find out." Robin turned to the computer and began to hack.

**Access denied.**

Robin laughed, "Wanna bet?" and continued to hack into the system.

"Whoa…how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked staring at the screen in shock and slight awe.

"Same system as the Batcave," Robin bragged.

**Access granted.**

"Alright, Project Cadmus genetics lab here in D.C. that's all there is." Robin spoke.

"I could have told you that." Zane pointed out.

"But if Batman is suspicious," Robin grinned looking at Zane and Aqualad before turning to look at Kid Flash, "maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad said, "it would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice." Robin laughed.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad sighed.

"For the blotting out the sun mission," Zane pointed out, "they said nothing about looking into Cadmus."

"Wait are-are you going two going to Cadmus?" Wally asked looking between Robin and Zane, "because if you two are going, I'm going." Zane, Kid Flash, and Robin turned to grin up at Aqualad.

Aqualad looked at the three teens, "Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin said.

**Young Justice**

"Help!"

"Get us out!"

"Stay put, we will get you out!"

An explosion knocked the two scientists out the window they were already hanging halfway out of. The two started to fall when a blur of yellow and red ran past the firemen and up the wall grabbing onto the two scientists depositing them on the roof. Kid Flash felt his body begin to lose traction as gravity took hold. Kid Flash grabbed onto the ledge of an open window.

"It's what's his name; Flash Boy!"

"Kid. Flash. Why is that so hard?" Kid Flash asked himself.

Down on the street Robin, Zane, and Aqualad ran to the opening of the alley seeing Kid Flash's attempted rescue. "So smooth." Robin chuckled.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked, "We need a plan, we need…Robin?"

A boyish cackle filled the air as Aqualad and Zane turned seeing Robin already making his way into the Project Cadmus building.

"I hate it when he does that, him and Batman." Zane sighed watching Robin disappear through the same window that Kid Flash had grabbed onto.

"We need to get those scientists off the roof." Aqualad told Zane.

"I'm on it, pick you up when I drop them off?" Zane asked already floating up into the air.

"As long as you don't literally drop them." Aqualad jested.

Zane grinned, "Please Aqualad, I'm an Amazonian that doesn't mean I think all men are scum of the earth." Zane flew up to the two trembling scientists and held out her hands, "If you want to get down, take my hands. Now." The two men looked at each other before reaching out and grabbed onto Zane's hands. The gray eyed teen carefully lifted the two off the roof and floated back down onto the ground, she then grabbed Aqualad's hand and flew the two of them towards the window.

"Appreciate the help," Aqualad snipped lightly glaring at Robin. If they were to be a team this wasn't the way to go about it.

"You and Zane handled it," Robin waved off the look, "besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

Zane rolled her eyes as she walked over to a desk and began to rifle through papers as Aqualad walked out of the room. She straightened up hearing a small ding of an elevator that wasn't supposed to be in service for a burning building. Zane ran out of the room followed by Robin and Kid Flash seeing the door closed.

"There was something in the…"

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash watched as Zane and Aqualad slowly walked towards the elevator.

Robin ran past the two reaching the elevator, "This is wrong," Robin muttered before pulling up the holographic computer that was built into his glove scanning the elevator. "Thought so, this is a high speed express elevator. Doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad said as both he and Zane walked over to the elevator each grabbing a side of the doors and pulled them open. Zane leaned over whistling as she looked down the elevator shaft.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin commented kneeling down between Zane and Aqualad. Robin pulled out his grappling gun and fired it up at the roof of the shaft before jumping down. Zane jumped down after Robin as Kid Flash and Aqualad grabbed onto Robin's line sliding down after the Boy Wonder.

Robin's line ended bringing him to a sudden stop at sub-level 26. Zane flew up to Robin not expecting him to stop suddenly. "I'm at the end of my rope." Robin stared up at the grappling gun in shock.

"And there's still quite a ways down." Zane pointed out.

"Let's check this level out first." Robin swung onto the ledge and pulled out a cord to bypass the security on the elevator doors. "Bypassing security…there go!"

Aqualad forced the doors open as the four teens scrambled into the hallway. "Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin quipped.

"This is Cadmus?" Zane asked looking down the dimly lit hall, "I was expecting more…"

"In your face?" Kid Flash offered before taking off down the hall.

"Kid Wait!" a gust of wind blew past Zane as Kid Flash ran down the hall approaching the opening of another hallway. Nearly getting trampled on in the process by large gray mammoth looking creatures. Robin, Aqualad, Zane, and Kid Flash stared wide eyed at the procession before them.

"No," Aqualad dryly spoke, "nothing odd going on here." Watching the last of the mammoth creatures walk down the hall.

**Young Justice**

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed."

Zane turned around her eyes going wide as she stared at the rows and rows of tubes filled with creatures that looked like a copy of each other. Electricity pulsing off each and every single one of them.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." Kid Flash turned to the other three, "The real Cadmus isn't even on the grid it generates its own power with these…things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Even the name is a clue." Aqualad explained.

"The Cadmus myth of a new race being created by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth right?" Zane asked turning back to Aqualad who nodded.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin said walking over to a small terminal pulling out a cord and connected to the computer, "Let's find out why. They call them Genomorphs." Robin began flipping through the accessed files, "Whoa look at the stats on these things. Super strength, telepathy, razor claws these are living weapons!"

"They're generating an army, but for who?" asked Kid Flash.

"Wait there's something else, Project Kr, ugh the file is too encrypted I can't…"

"Don't move!"

The four teens turned seeing a small army of G-Elves along with a familiar looking hero.

"Wait," the hero looked at the teen's closer recognizing all of them, "Robin, Aqualad, Zane, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," Robin teased Kid Flash before going back to try and hack the files.

"I know you," Aqualad spoke up, "Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best." Guardian simply replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash demanded.

"I'm Chief of Security," Guardian answered, "you're trespassing, though we can call the Justice League and figure this out."

"You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash asked.

"Weapons? What do you…?" the small G-Gnomes horns glowed red cutting off whatever Guardian was about to ask. "Take them down hard! No mercy!" Guardian ordered the G-Elves.

"Well that's one way to end a discussion." Zane muttered before her vision was suddenly shrouded by smoke. Zane grabbed a clawed hand that sliced where her face had been seconds before and threw the G-Elf hearing another cry out in pain from being hit by another one. Zane charged through the smoke finding Aqualad fighting Guardian, using the older hero's distraction Zane charged forward landing a solid kick into the man's stomach sending Guardian flying away from Aqualad. Kid Flash ran past the two before they took off behind him. The three slid to a stop seeing Robin at the end of another hallway accessing an elevator. Kid Flash took off as Aqualad and Zane looked back seeing the G-Elves crawling on the walls and floor after them.

"They look like extras of some sort of horror movie," Zane gasped as Aqualad grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall towards Robin and Kid Flash, both who were already standing in the elevator waiting for the two. Zane and Aqualad leapt into the elevator as the doors closed behind Zane. Leaning against the doors Zane sighed with relief before realizing that they weren't heading to the surface.

"We're heading down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude out is up." Kid Flash said pointing a figure up for emphases.

Robin offered Zane a hand pulling her up into a standing position before addressing Kid Flash, "Excuse me? Project Kr is down on sub-level 52."

"This is out of control." Aqualad groaned, "Perhaps. Perhaps we should contact the League."

Before any oppositions were given the elevator dinged before the doors slid open to another empty hallway. This one covered in strange red substance coating the walls, floor, and ceiling with an occasional purple bubble dotting the walls. Robin was the first to run out followed by Zane.

"We are already here," Kid Flash pointed out to Aqualad before following Robin and Zane. Aqualad not far behind.

Ducking behind some containers Aqualad asked, "Which way?"

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" Robin asked pointing at the two hallways.

"Hold!" the creature that Aqualad had seen in the elevator walked out from the shadows. The red horns on its head glowed as two containers were lifted off the ground and flew at the teens exploding over their heads.

Robin threw a Batarang at the Genomorph as the group ran down one of the hallways. Kid Flash was the first to turn the corner straight into a scientist in a white lab coat. Kid Flash slid knocking the woman down as the doors to the Project Kr Robin was so insistent on looking at began to close. Kid Flash looked up as Robin, Aqualad, and Zane ran around the corner towards him. Looking around, Kid Flash darted over and picked up a heavy cylinder shoving it in-between the closing doors turning back to the three he yelled, "Hurry."

Kid Flash leapt over the container followed by Robin and Zane, Aqualad stepped over the container and turned around seeing Guardian and the G-Elves turn the same corner. With one powerful kick, Aqualad removed the container the heavy doors closing.

"I disabled the door," Robin told Aqualad, "we're safe."

"We're trapped."

"Uh…guys?" Robin and Aqualad turned to Kid Flash and Zane, "You might want to see this."

Inside the metal and glass pod was a younger version of Superman.

**Young Justice**

Kid Flash walked around the terminal towards the pod, "Big K, little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton." Kid Flash turned around looking at the three that still stood at the terminal, "Clone?"

"Robin hack." Aqualad ordered.

"Right, right," Robin muttered as he quickly hacked the system and read, "Weapon designation "Superboy", a clone forced grown in…_sixteen weeks_? From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad amended.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash agreed.

"I don't think anybody from the Justice League knows about Superboy." Zane put in.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin continued to read off the file.

"And these…creatures?" Aqualad asked pointing at the three smaller Genomorphs sitting above the Superman clone.

"Genomorph gnomes," Robin answered, "telepathic, force feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else, they're making a slave out of…Superman's son." Kid Flash said.

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad declared pressing the A on his belt but hearing nothing but static on the other end of the coms.

"No signal." Robin told the others as Zane walked back to the sealed doors they came through.

"We're in too deep, literally." Kid Flash grumbled turning to look at Superboy, "This is wrong." Kid Flash said.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin agreed.

"Set him free." Aqualad ordered. "Do it."

Zane whirled around hearing her teammate's shouts of shock. Kid Flash was easily tossed to the side like a rag doll, flying past Aqualad when Superboy tried to crush Robin's chest. Superboy growled launching himself at Zane as she hit the deck. Landing on Aqualad.

"Enough!" Aqualad yelled swinging a large watery hammer knocking Superboy away from him. "We are trying to help you." Superboy snarled attacking Aqualad the two fighting for a few minutes before Superboy won out in the end. Standing up Superboy turned around seeing Zane trying to wake Robin up.

Zane looked up jumping away as Superboy slammed his foot into the ground. Staring down at the crater where she and Robin's unconscious body had been seconds ago. Zane grunted as Superboy's hand wrapped around her neck and pinned her to the bed part of his pod. His other hand raised up curling into a fist before booted feet planted into Superboy's stomach and pushed him away. Zane dropped to the ground and kicked out knocking Superboy's feet from under him. Superboy landed hard; Zane immediately straddled his waist pinning down his arms with her knees as she raised her fist.

Superboy yanked his arm out from Zane's knee and blocked Zane's punch before arching his back dislodging Zane. He hopped up and grabbed Zane by the throat and slammed her into the ground several times creating a larger and larger crater before dropping Zane as she groaned once before passing out.

Superboy walked past the unconscious sidekicks towards the door forcing it open. The head doctor stepped into the room seeing the four unconscious teens and grinned turning to Superboy who was rolling his shoulder.

"Atta boy."

**REWRITE! Since this story is mostly short so instead of reposting this story I'm just going to replace the chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter if you are reading this for the first time and I hope you enjoy rereading this the second time around.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fireworks

**I Found A Way**

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter one as to which I do and do not own, thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Two: Fireworks**

Doctor Desmond walked to the center of the room as seven screens lowered as the room went dark. Each screen flickered on before a white out of a person appeared.

"_Doctor Desmond, you require an audience with the Light?"_ one of the voices asked.

"Yes, very sorry to disturb you at this late hour…" Doctor Desmond began.

"_Just make your report."_ Another voice snapped.

"Of course," Dr. Desmond cleared his throat before continuing, "well, we had a small fire here at Project Cadmus. The origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to have attracted some…unwanted attention. Four sidekicks: Zane, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash breeched security, they found and released The Weapon, the Superboy. Of course the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered turned against his would be liberators. The four are contained and we don't believe the League knows they're here. Uh…what should I do with them?"

"_Clone them."_

"_The substitutes will serve the Light, and only the Light."_

"And the originals?" Dr. Desmond inquired.

"_Dispose of them, leave no trace."_

**Young Justice**

WASHINGTON D.C.  
JULY 5, 00:01 EDT

"_Time runs short, you must awaken. You must awaken now!"_

Zane opened her eyes as Kid Flash gasped violently, finally awake. Standing in front of the sidekicks the Superboy clone was glaring up at them and probably has been since they were put into the pods.

"What? What do you want?" Kid Flash yelled, Superboy's eyes narrowed slightly, "Quit staring your creeping me out!"

"Uh, KF?" Robin called out from his pod, "How about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad, ever the calm one of the sidekicks, tried to reason with the clone.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us!" Kid Flash yelled, "How's that for…"

"Kid, stop talking." Zane snapped.

"I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions." Aqualad told Kid Flash before turning back to Superboy.

Realizing that Aqualad was trying to distract and persuade Superboy to letting them go, Robin pulled out a lock pick and began to fiddle with his restraints.

"What if I…what if I wasn't?" Superboy said slowly getting used to finally talking. It wasn't often he got to talk being in Project Cadmus, mostly the scientist wanted him to lift a weight, see how far he can run physical tests. They didn't care too what Superboy had to say, but this group in front of him looked like they cared…at least the girl and the dark skinned boy seemed to care. Zane and Aqualad where their names, protégé's of Wonder Woman and Aquaman.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash demanded, shocked.

"Yes…he can," Superboy growled, glaring at the yellow speedster.

Robin, Aqualad, and Zane turned to look at Kid Flash, "Not like I said 'it'." Kid Flash defended himself.

"Still sounds like an insult." Zane pointed out before looking back at Superboy.

"The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically." Aqualad said looking back at Superboy.

"They taught me much," Superboy agreed, "I can read, write, I know the names of things…"

Zane frowned, Superboy sounded disappointed. Like he knew that there was more out there and he wasn't getting the information to see it.

"But have you seen them?" Zane asked knowing Robin was trying to pick the locks, "Have they ever let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no I have not seen them." Superboy slowly answered.

"Do you know what you are?" Aqualad asked, "Who you are?"

"I am the Superboy," Superboy answered, "a Genomorph, a clone made of the DNA from the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the Light."

Zane and Aqualad traded looks, that didn't sound good.

"To be like Superman is a…worthy aspiration," Aqualad spoke, choosing his words carefully, "but like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy yelled, getting angry, how dare he say that about the only home he knows, "it is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube." Robin pointed out.

"Cadmus may have created you," Zane acknowledge, "but for your only purpose in life is to be a weapon is an empty and very short life."

"We can show you the sun." Robin chimed in seeing doubt begin to creep into Superboy's mind. Trust Aqualad and Zane to know just what to say to a person.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid Flash pointed out, "but we can show you the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad finished.

"No, they can't." Dr. Desmond walked in with the scientist that Kid Flash knocked to the ground and Guardian, each carrying a gnome on their shoulder. "They'll be otherwise…occupied. Activate the cloning device." Desmond ordered the scientist.

"Pass," Robin called out, "Batcave is crowded enough."

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" Desmond growled glaring at Guardian.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Suppy an 'it'?" Kid Flash demanded as Guardian walked forward, placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Really not the time KF." Zane growled.

"Help us." Aqualad pleaded. Superboy shrugged off Guardians' hand turning to give the hero a dark look.

"Don't start thinking now." Desmond growled, the gnome hopping off his shoulder to land of Superboy's. "See you're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me! Well to Cadmus. Same thing, now get back to your pod!"

Two metal arms shot up from the sidekick's feet, each armed with four metal syringes easily piercing their suits drawing their blood and electrifying them at the same time. Amidst the screams of pain Aqualad managed to speak, knowing that Superboy could hear him and needed one more push.

"_Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon, or a person, the choice is yours. But ask yourself: What would Superman do?"_

Superboy stopped determination and finalization clear in his eyes.

He knew what Superboy would do.

**Young Justice**

Through the cries of pain from his new teammates Aqualad could hear the metal door being ripped from its base. The pain stopped and the metal arms retracted allowing the four to gather their wits.

"I thought I told you to get back to your…" Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex were shoved aside by Superboy as if they were rag dolls.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy growled glaring at Desmond before turning to the four sidekicks.

"You're here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy narrowed his eyes, but no heat vision, "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

Zane frowned, if he didn't have heat vision what other abilities of Superman didn't the Superboy clone have? A loud hiss filled the room as Robin was dropped from his pod. Groaning he rubbed his wrists, "Finally, luckily Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash demanded, "That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight."

Robin, ignoring Kid Flash's comment, pushed a button opening the pod doors that still held the other three before turning to Superboy, "Free Zane and Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy growled before turning to Zane and Aqualad. He leapt up breaking Aqualad's restraints catching him before he fell.

"Thank you." Aqualad said both moving to Zane's pod helping her out of her restraints.

"You…you'll never get out of here!" Dr. Desmond threatened as the group ran past him and the others, "I'll have you back in pods before morning."

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin sighed, throwing some Batarangs towards the containers filled with their blood. Destroying any chance of Genomorphs versions of them running around.

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Kid Flash asked as the duo turned to run.

Dr. Desmond stood up staring at the destruction caused by four explosions before turning around and ordering the gnome that hopped up onto his shoulder, "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus."

"We are still 42 levels below ground," Aqualad said as Zane and Superboy ran behind him, Robin and Kid Flash easily catching up, "but if we can make it to the elevator…" several G-Trolls appeared in the hallway cutting the group off from the elevators. Looking behind them they saw G-Elves emerging from the small bubbles attached to the walls.

"Feeling 'whelmed' yet Robin?" Zane asked.

Robin didn't get a chance to reply as a G-Troll slammed his giant fists down barely missing the group. Stepping back Zane leapt into the air flying over the G-Trolls as Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin dodged the flailing limbs of the G-Trolls that tried to hit them. Looking back, Zane saw that Superboy managed to knock one out before beginning to assault the other G-Troll.

"Superboy, our goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here." Aqualad yelled at Superboy.

"You wanna escape?" Superboy yelled in rage. That was the voice of someone that could easily lose control due to his anger. It was something that could lead to trouble in the future. Superboy turned to the four sidekicks seeing Aqualad and Zane pull apart the elevator doors. Zane watched as Robin and Kid Flash disappeared into the elevator shaft before turning to Aqualad and Superboy. Superboy grabbed onto Aqualad and leapt up into the shaft flying up with Zane flying beside them.

Zane glanced at Superboy seeing him slow down then began to fall, "I'm…I'm falling."

Zane flew back down grabbing Aqualad's hand as the Atlantean grabbed Superboy as the girl slowed their descent to a stop.

"Superman can fly," Superboy said looking up at Aqualad and Zane, "why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," Kid Flash answered, "but it looks like you can leap tall building in a single bound, still cool." Kid Flash reached up helping Superboy down.

"Thank you." Superboy whispered to Zane and Aqualad.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit." Robin yelled as the cart came flying down at them.

Aqualad and Superboy punched out the door jumping through with Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane behind them as the compartment flew past them going further down. They took off running down a random hallway.

"_Turn left, brother."_

"Go left." Superboy ordered as the hallway approached.

"_Turn right."_

"Right."

The group slowed down seeing that they ran into a dead end with only a single vent. "Great directions Suppy," Kid Flash growled rounding onto Superboy, "you trying to get us re-podded?"

"No…I don't understand." Superboy said turning to Aqualad, Robin, and Zane in confusion. He thought that the voice would help them escape Cadmus. Was he wrong to trust the voice?

"Don't apologize," Robin exclaimed in excitement, "this is perfect!"

**Young Justice**

"Kid that was my foot." Zane growled feeling Kid Flash's hand land on her ankle for the third time.

"Sorry," Kid Flash muttered before saying louder, "at this rate we'll never get out. But at least I have a nice view."

"I'm just as strong as Wonder Woman, do you really want a boot to the face?" Zane asked.

Superboy shushed Kid Flash and Zane whispering, "listen" turning his head to the side hearing the G-Elves crawling through the vent after them.

**Young Justice**

"Someone," Dr. Desmond growled with Guardian, and several G-Elves, "Robin I wager. Hacked our systems deactivating internal security cameras, but neglected the motion sensors." They ran into the men's restroom as he continued with glee, "The Genomorphs are closing in, they are all coming out in here we have them cornered!"

They looked up at the vent ready for the five teens to come tumbling out only to have five G-Elves fall on top of them. Shoving the Genomorphs off of him, Desmond yelled, "He hacked the motion sensors!"

**Young Justice**

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin smugly proclaimed.

"Sweet." Kid Flash cheered high fiving Zane who was grinning.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin explained straightening up and accepting a one armed hug from Zane.

"But I finally got room to move." Kid Flash grinned moving the goggles over his eyes before charging through the exit door. Using his speed to move up the levels and mow down any Genomorphs that happened to be in the way, as Aqualad, Robin, Zane, and Superboy followed Kid Flash up the stairs.

"More behind us!" Robin yelled as Superboy and Zane finished climbing the staircase turned around and used their strength to knock down the stairs watching as the Genomorphs fell down to the flight below.

"I do remember they can crawl on walls." Zane said grabbing Superboy's shoulder and they continued to run up the stairs.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said running over to Kid Flash. Robin right behind him as Superboy and Zane popped out of stair exit.

"Thanks," Kid Flash groaned rubbing the back of his head, "my head didn't notice." Aqualad, Superboy, and Zane stepped up to the door trying to pull it apart.

"Can't hack this fast enough," Robin growled in frustration as G-Trolls thundered out of the hall. "This way!" Robin called out kicking in another door finding themselves suddenly surrounded by Guardian and the Genomorphs.

Zane watched as the G-Gnomes horns lit up then felt a pressure on her mind before the world around her turned black.

"_Perhaps, for the sake of all Genomorphs our brother Superboy should make up his own mind."_

Waking from the trance, Superboy turned to Dubbilex, _"It was you."_

"_Yes brother."_ Dubbilex answered, _"I set the fire and lured your new friends down to Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger…"_

"_And guided me. Why?"_

"_Because you are our hope,"_ Dubbilex responded, _"the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers showing us the way to freedom."_

A G-Gnome hopped off of Guardian, freeing him from the telepathic control he was under as Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, and Zane woke up seeing that they were still surrounded by the Genomorphs but none were attacking.

"_What is your choice brother?"_

"I…choose…freedom."

"Feels like…fog…lifting." Guardian whispered.

The four teens stood up as Aqualad looked to the hero, "Guardian?"

"Go." Guardian ordered, a fire blazing in his now clear blue eyes, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not."

The Genomorphs parted revealing the scientist with a devious look on his face holding a vial of blue liquid, "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond downed the liquid in one gulp, the transformation instantaneous. Muscle mass grew, shredding the man's clothes before his skin too ripped away revealing new gray skin underneath. Red eyes set in black opened followed by a bellowing roar from the former doctor.

"Everyone back!" Guardian ordered before charging the former doctor, only to be knocked aside like a fly. Superboy fared better against the doctor before being tackled through the roof and onto the lobby of Cadmus.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin quipped launching his grappling gun.

"Do you think Lab Coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked grabbing onto Robin's utility belt to hitch a ride to the first floor.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad mused before leaping through the hole with Zane following.

Zane and Aqualad landed on the ground in time to see Superboy being grabbed by his legs and thrown towards the four. Robin and Kid Flash jumped out of the way as Superboy crashed into Aqualad and Zane. Robin and Kid Flash ran over to the three helping them up as the Blockbuster creature roared his rage as Superboy followed by Zane charged the creature each taking turns distracting the Blockbuster creature with Aqualad and Kid Flash darting in from time to time. An arm snapped out grabbing Zane's arm as she was used as a human bat swathing away Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash before being slammed into a pillar. Superboy and Aqualad jumped in grabbing an arm to prevent Blockbuster from punching Zane.

Zane dropped into Kid Flash's arms as he ran under to carry her away from the Blockbuster creature that was now distracted by Superboy and Aqualad.

"Of course KF get over here!" Robin yelled as Zane flew back into the fray.

Zane caught Superboy before he could be slammed into the ground flying up to punch Desmond in his overgrown jaw.

"Zane, Aqualad, Superboy!" Robin yelled as Kid Flash began to distract Desmond. Robin pointed to the columns and quickly explained the plan to the three. "Got it?"

Zane, Superboy, and Aqualad ran to their assigned columns knocking them down as Robin placed his Batarangs in key positions. Robin then got to work drawing an 'x' on the floor before Aqualad used his water bearers to soak the floor creating a slide for Kid Flash as he led Desmond towards the 'x'. Superboy and Zane leapt into the air punching Desmond knocking him onto the water soaked ground. Aqualad's snake tattoos began to glow as electricity danced across his arms and down to the water electrifying Desmond.

"Move!" Robin yelled running towards the exit as the building started falling to the ground. Superboy easily punched his way out, with Zane's help, lifting the large piece of rock looking around at the damage that they had caused with a few explosives.

"We…did it." Aqualad gasped turning to Robin, Kid Flash, and Zane.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked high fiving Kid Flash both wincing when their injuries protested against the movement.

"See," Zane said placing her hand on Superboy's shoulder and pointing up with her other hand, "the moon."

"Oh, and Superman," Kid Flash grinned, "do we keep our promises or what?"

Zane watched as the entire Justice League land around them, none looking to happy to be there. Still she didn't back down as Superman approached the group. Superboy stepped past Aqualad and Zane towards Superman staring up at the man for a moment before lifting the torn part of his solar suit revealing the bold red shield on his chest. Shock filtered across the man's face before contempt settled.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked already putting the pieces together.

"He doesn't like being called and 'it'." Kid Flash warned.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy spoke up, shock was on the League's faces as they looked at each other. A clone? Of the most powerful man in the universe?

"Start talking." Batman ordered.

Kid Flash explained most of what happened with Robin, Aqualad, and Zane adding their input on certain events but otherwise stood next to each other silently counting their injuries and wondering what was going to happen next.

Hawk Man and Woman, both Green Lanterns, and Captain Atom flew off with Desmond as Wonder Woman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter stood off to the side no doubt talking about what to do about Superboy. Martian Manhunter reached out placing a hand on Superman who turned around seeing that his clone was eyeing him out of the corner of his eyes before walking over to the five teens.

Superman sighed before addressing Superboy, "We'll…uh figure something out for you, the League will I mean. For now I'd better…make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." Superman turned around and took off to the sky leaving everyone else behind.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman said walking towards the group with Flash and Aquaman flanking him, "all 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear…"

"You should have called." Flash interrupted crossing his arms.

"End results aside we are not happy," Batman continued, "you hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry," Aqualad spoke up, "but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies my king, but no." Aqualad said looking at his mentor straight in the eye, "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you…" Flash started.

"The five of us," Kid Flash interrupted, "and it's not."

"Why train us if you are never going to trust us with bigger missions?" Zane demanded looking at her mentor.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us." Robin spoke up stepping towards his mentor, "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy questioned, "It's simple, get on board or get out of the way."

**Young Justice**

MOUNT JUSTICE,  
JULY 8, 08:04 EDT

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman explained to the five teens standing in front of him in their civilian clothes, "we're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight." He turned to look at the teens almost growling, "You'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert." Batman answered.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash spoke up pointing to the symbol on his chest, "there's a reason why we have these big targets on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman stepped in, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool…wait six?" Robin asked.

Turning around Zane saw Martian Manhunter step forward with a young girl by his side with green skin and her hero costume similar to Manhunters, "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi."

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash muttered to Robin before focusing on Miss Martian, "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash that's Robin, Aqualad, and Zane it's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian said smiling.

Zane, Aqualad, and Robin walked to the new team mate as Superboy hung back. Zane turned around seeing Superboy still standing there, "This is the part where you come up and say hi."

When Superboy approached the group Miss Martian's top changed from white to black, "I like your t-shirt." Miss Martian said shyly glancing up at Superboy before turning to glance at Zane who smiled.

"Today is the day."

**REWRITE! The second chapter of I Found a Way and this is once again a different version...somewhat. So I hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter if this is your first time and I hope you like it if you are reading again the second time. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Drop-Zone

**I Found A Way**

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter one as to which I do and do not own, thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Three: Drop-Zone**

"Keep your arm up Lyn!"

Ashlyn bit her lip in concentration as she continued to spar against Artemis. Artemis of Bana-Mighdall had taken the habit of calling the young girl Lyn rather than her given name Ashlyn, and had taken a personal interest in training the small child in the way of the Amazon warrior.

"She is improving." Hippolyta said sitting with Diana watching the training.

"She is." Diana agreed.

"Have you thought of what I have said?" Hippolyta questioned turning to her daughter.

"I don't want to waste away her life when she can stay here and be safe." Diana answered, "I'm not going force her into the life like Batman has done to Robin."

"She has questions about her heritage." Hippolyta said, "Questions that cannot be answered here. This is a learning experience for her and for yourself. She wants this and who are we to deny the willingness to protect mankind and discover herself?"

"She is young…"

"And she has you as her teacher." Hippolyta cut in, "I can't think of anyone better."

"Santa Prisca, this island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid," Batman explained to the Team the holographic computer screens displaying the information, "a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name 'Venom'. Infrared heat signatures indicate that their factory is operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicitly cut off. That's where this Team comes in." Batman turned to face the young group standing before him and Red Tornado, "This is a covert recon mission _only_. Observe and report, if the Justice League needs to intervene it will. The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked looking at Batman.

Batman and Red Tornado looked at each other before looking back at the group before them, "Work that out between you."

CARIBBEAN SEA,  
JULY 22, 20:08 ECT

"Drop zone A in 30." Miss Martian warned.

Robin turned in his seat to watch Aqualad stand up from his seat. The chair melted back into the Bio Ship as Aqualad pressed the A on his belt activating his stealth mode. The floor before Aqualad melted creating an opening large enough for him to drop through as Miss Martian put the Bio Ship in camouflage mode.

"_Heat and motion sensors are patched, data's now on a continuous loop."_ Aqualad's voice filled the Bio Ship, _"Move in."_

"Drop zone B." Miss Martian announced standing up along with Superboy, Zane, Robin, and Kid Flash their chairs melting into the Bio Ship. Harnesses dropped from the ceiling allowing Robin and Kid Flash to hook them to their belts for a safer landing.

Kid Flash tapped the lightning bolt symbol on his chest his normally bright yellow costume taking on hues of black and gray. Turning to Miss Martian, Kid Flash grinned, "How cool is this?"

"Very impressive." Miss Martian answered before closing her eyes her uniform melting into a black body suit with a red stripes crossing her chest and wrapped around her waist.

"Uh, that works to." Kid Flash said before turning to Superboy, "Hey Suppy, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights, no offence." Superboy answered crossing his arms over his chest.

"It totally works for you." Miss Martian said before holding her hands up realizing that what she had said out loud, "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes."

Superboy looked away from Miss Martian who pulled up her hood and turned invisible. Zane, who had pressed a button on her belt and changed the bright colors on her costume to a dull dark gray placed a hand on where Miss Martian's shoulder would be. Miss Martian was out of the Bio Ship first floating down to the ground followed by Zane then Robin and Kid Flash on the harnesses. The four looked up seeing Superboy flying down towards them, dust flew outward as Superboy landed on the ground with a loud thump.

"Knew I didn't need a line." Superboy quipped straightening up.

"And yet creating a seismic event may have not helped us much with the covert." Robin snapped standing up next to Zane who was dusting off her jacket.

"Aqualad, drop B is go." Miss Martian informed the Atlantean through the Team's com link.

"_Head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."_ Aqualad ordered.

"Roger that." Robin closed the holo-map and led the group into the jungle.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy asked hearing branches snapping in the distance.

"Uh, no," Kid Flash answered, "wait is this a super hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears." Miss Martian sighed.

"Not a good complement to give unless you want to come off as creepy." Zane pointed out softly to Miss Martian.

"Okay Rob, now what?" Kid Flash asked turning to the silent Boy Wonder only to discover that he had disappeared. "Man I hate it when he does that."

"_Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared see if you're being tracked."_ Aqualad's voice ordered.

Kid Flash pulled down his goggles activating the infrared vision, "Got a squad of bozos incoming." Kid Flash warned.

"Two squads." Superboy amended for Kid Flash seeing another group with his vision. "But they'll meet each other before they find us."

Gun fire began to go off just seconds after Superboy finished his sentence. "No super hearing required there." Kid Flash quipped.

"_Swing wide, steer clear!"_ Aqualad ordered.

"Yeah, yeah as soon as I find Rob." Kid Flash said walking past Zane and Miss Martian.

"Kid wait! The mud!" Zane's warning came out to late as the red headed speedster slipped and fell right in-between the two groups. The gunfire paused for a few seconds as Zane leapt over their hidden logs and flew down to where Kid Flash had disappeared to, Superboy and Miss Martian behind her. Zane spotted Kid Flash running from the renewed gun fire. Landing between Kid Flash and the strangely dressed men she used her bracers to stop some of the bullets that did manage to find their way towards her and Kid Flash.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Robin demanded joining the fight and pulling some gunmen away from Zane and Kid Flash, "Remember 'covert'? Why didn't you follow my lead: vanish into the jungle?"

"That's what you were doing?" Kid Flash demanded ducking as a goon sailed over him crashing into the other goon that he was punching. Zane had her lasso out and around another one using him to knock the others out. "Way to fill us in, we're not mind readers you know. Or I'm not anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys minds." Miss Martian pointed out.

**Young Justice**

"I recognize those uniforms," Robin said one both parties were tied up and their weapons confiscated, motioning to the men dressed in red robes, "they belong to the Cult of Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad pointed out.

"Agreed, and since there's clearly no love between the cultist and those goons I'm betting that Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin concluded sounding sure and smug at the same time.

"We get it," Kid Flash stepped in, "Kobra wanted super cultist. Mystery solved, radio Bats and we'll be home in time…"

"These cultist aren't on Venom," Robin butted in, "Kobra's hording the stuff. We don't leave, not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?" Kid Flash questioned bending down to get into Robin's face.

"This team needs a leader." Robin retorted glaring at Kid Flash.

"And it's you? Dude you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word." Kid Flash snarled.

"And you're a mature fifteen?" Robin laughed, "You blew our cover first chance you got!"

Miss Martian turning to Superboy asking, "Don't you want to lead?"

Superboy scoffed and shook his head glancing at Miss Martian, "You?"

"After the Mister Twister fiasco," Miss Martian pointed out looking down at the ground.

"You did alright," Superboy insisted giving Miss Martian a small smile watching the Martian blush.

Miss Martian turned to Zane who was standing next to her watching Robin and Kid Flash argue about who should be team leader. "What about you? You are a founder of the Team, don't you want to be Team Leader?"

"I'd rather not. It's annoying enough to have to break their squabbles on a good day, but to do so as a team leader?" Zane pointed out before shaking her head.

Superboy caught Zane's eye nodding over to the tree where they tied up the none cultist group, Zane nodded before she turned around and walked past the arguing Kid Flash and Robin as the man in the black and white mask chuckled, "Such clever _niños_, but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian knelt down so she was eye level with Bane, "There is a secret entrance," she confirmed, "but he's also hiding something."

"Ah, ah, ah, _chica_," Bane grinned at Miss Martian, "Bane is not that easy."

"He's mentally reciting _fútbol_ scores in _Español_ this could take a while." Miss Martian explained turning to the others.

"It's not complicated," Bane said, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Bane was freed but the rest of the gang and cultist remained tied up. Silently, Zane walked in-between Kid Flash and Robin feeling the argument from before was left unfinished. Bane eventually led them to a cliff overlooking the factory, stepping to the side allowing the Team to take a look for themselves.

Robin pulled out a pair of small red binoculars looking down at the cult group moving a large supply out to the landing deck, "Look at all that product," Whispered Robin, "a buy is going down but if Kobra isn't selling to the usual suspects then…"

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad finished.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash spoke.

"Yeah," Robin laughed, "you're the thinker."

Zane couldn't stop rolling her eyes as she walked past the two glaring teens. Hippolyta was right, boys really were immature. Bane move a large bolder away from a hidden entrance. Dusting off his hands Bane turned to the teens and said, "Answers are this way." Before walking into the dark cavern.

"So now _el luchador_ is our leader." Kid Flash snapped wincing when Zane turned to glare at him.

Not long after they reached a metal door leading into the factory. Robin peaked out seeing that no one was in sight, "All clear," he whispered before darting out and disappearing.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" questioned Bane.

"No," Aqualad sighed, "he just does that."

Kid Flash pulled down his darken goggles, "Stay put, I'll get our Intel and be back before Boy Wonder."

"Wait, Kid!" Aqualad called out to late as Kid took off disappearing into the factory.

"Great chain of command." Bane sarcastically quipped turning to look at the four that remained behind.

Zane rolled her eyes and walked past Bane. "Where is the best place to watch without being seen?"

**Young Justice**

"That's a big shipment." Miss Martian commented looking at all the crates being unloaded.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line." Superboy pointed out, "They're not touching this Venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian suggested glancing at Zane.

"Maybe they did something to the new Venom, changed something about it to make it different from this Venom." Zane guessed gesturing to the crates they were hiding behind.

Superboy looked up hearing a distant whirl of helicopter blades, "Helicopter's coming." The others fell silent straining to hear what Superboy is hearing. Seconds later the sound of a helicopter approaching the landing strip.

**Young Justice**

Miss Martian hovered over the group listening to the blond talk about being able to go toe to toe with the Justice League with the new Venom. "_Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."_ Miss Martian telepathically informed Aqualad sending him an image of the blond masked man.

Inside the factory, up above on a catwalk Superboy, Zane, Aqualad, and Bane waited for Miss Martian to get back to them with Intel on who was backing the Kobra Cult. Aqualad opened his eyes in shocked, "Sportsmaster, he's the backer? Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" Aqualad growled in frustration hearing nothing but static on the coms, "Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid, coms jammed we need a plan now."

"I have a suggestion." Bane said before leaping off the catwalk landing in-between two Kobra cultist knocking one out as the other tried to fire his weapon at Bane. The sound of crashing windows had the three teens turning around as a Blockbuster Venom Mammoth landed on the catwalk breaking it. The three tumbled to the floor Superboy and Zane landing further away with the former Mammoth landing between them and Aqualad.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better." Zane sighed before following Superboy's lead attacking Mammoth.

"Miss Martian radio is jammed," Aqualad informed the Team's only telepathic member, "link us up!"

"_Everyone online?"_ Miss Martian asked.

"_Yeah,"_ came a reluctant answer from Superboy.

"_You know it beautiful."_ Kid Flash chimed in.

"_Is now a really good time to flirt?"_ Zane asked as she managed to catch Superboy before he could crash painfully to the ground.

"_I can flirt with you babe,"_ Kid Flash grinned at Zane who just rolled her eyes.

"_Good we need to regroup."_ Aqualad informed everyone.

"_Busy now."_ Robin thought slightly irritated that everybody was talking out loud in his mind while he was working.

"_Robin now!"_ Aqualad growled, _"Or I will send Zane to get you."_ Aqualad took out the few Kobra cultist that Zane hadn't gotten to yet, _"Strategic retreat. Kid clear a path."_

"_Since when am I used as a threat?"_ Zane questioned pulling Superboy away from Mammoth and after Kid Flash who cleared a path for the team.

The Team bolted to the door they came in with Superboy last sealing the door before taking off down the tunnel. A loud crash followed by gun fire echoed throughout the cavern walls. Zane dropped back to create a barrier between the two groups. "Superboy, Zane the support beams!" Aqualad called out.

As they ran past the wooden beams, Superboy and Zane knocked two of them out destabilizing the cavern. Once the dust had settled, Aqualad cracked two emergency glow sticks bathing the team in a red glow.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked staring at the rocks in front of him. He was supposed to be the team leader and have Zane as his second in command. This was supposed to be smooth sailing for the first mission. How could everything go wrong so fast?

"You do have the most experience," Aqualad confirmed, "but perhaps that is what exactly what had left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are…defined. You two do not need to talk, but this team is new and a leader must be clear, explicit he cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands," Robin shouted turning back to Aqualad.

"Robin." Zane spoke giving the Boy Wonder a pointed look.

Robin sighed, "Who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can."

"Please, I can run circles…" Kid Flash started.

"Wally come on, you know he's the one we all do." Robin interrupted grinning at Aqualad.

"Hello, Megan! It's so obvious." Miss Martian exclaimed.

"Could have told ya." Superboy pointed out crossing his arms over his chest.

"Finally we're all on the same page." Zane smiled.

"Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You are born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon."

"Alright," Aqualad turned to the rest of the team, "our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

**Young Justice**

"Sportsmaster is the supplier slash buyer," Robin ran through the information as the team ran towards the exit, "but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"I doubt that neither Kobra nor Sportsmaster had the idea of combining both Blockbuster and Venom together." Zane pointed out.

"That took some major nerdage." Kid Flash agreed.

"I believe the expression is: tip of the iceberg." Aqualad said slowing down to a stop seeing Bane step out of the shadows an array of empty Venom syringes at his feet.

"Halt, _niños_ I'm feeling…explosive." Bane smirked at the sidekicks.

A small beeping above the team had them looking up at explosives on the support beams. "You betrayed us, why?" Aqualad demanded sounding shocked that Bane had betrayed them.

"I want my factory back," Bane explained as if it was the answer for everything.

"_Kid you need a running start."_ Aqualad thought to Kid Flash who slowly began to step back.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying." Bane continued as Kid Flash slowly moved back, "If the latter, the Justice League would certainty have come to avenge their sidekicks and when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." Bane pressed down only to realize that the device was no longer in his hand. Bane turned around seeing Kid Flash holding onto the detonator with a smirk, Bane tried to punch the speedster when he was suddenly pulled away and into the air.

"Finally," Superboy said eagerly as he and Zane positioned themselves underneath Bane both with gleeful grins on their faces, "drop him."

Miss Martian smirked letting Bane fall into Superboy and Zane's fists.

**Young Justice**

"The helicopter is operational, Exalted One."

Sportsmaster began walking back to the repaired helicopter as Kid Flash ran through the rows of Kobra cult members knocking them down.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra ordered as the cult members began firing.

Superboy and Zane landed in the middle of a group sending them flying away from him, eyeing Mammoth Superboy smirked. "Go again?"

Mammoth growled before charging at the two powerhouses only he wasn't able to reach them as a fountain of water knocked him off course, "Sorry, not the plan." Superboy smirked watching Mammoth being swept away.

Sportsmaster walked around the helicopter leveling a gun towards Zane and Superboy. The first round hit Superboy, the second around Zane deflected the attack with her bracers. Sportsmaster walked forward forcing the two teens back. Sportsmaster grabbed Miss Martian using her as a shield knowing that Superboy and Zane weren't going to do anything to him while he held the girl, "Thanks for the workout," Sportsmaster called over the sound of gun fire backing up as Zane as Superboy stepped towards him, "but I gotta fly." He threw Miss Martian towards the two. Zane ducked leaving Superboy to catch the Martian.

Sitting up the three traded looks as Miss Martian held out the trigger that Kid Flash had stolen from Bane watching the helicopter explode heading straight towards the factory.

"I am plagued by mosquitos," growled Kobra pressing down on Robin's ribcage.

"Good," Robin grunted trying to remove Kobra's boot, "'cause this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain." Robin rolled to the side offsetting Kobra before jumping back to join his team.

Seeing that he was outnumbered Kobra stepped back into the shadow of the forest, "Another time then." Disappearing entirely.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Robin said walking back to his teammates after checking for Kobra, "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin waved to the burning factory laughing, feeling really good about not taking the blame for something for once in his career.

**Young Justice**

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
JULY 23, 01:06 EDT_

The Team were dressed in their street clothes listening as Batman berated them on their failed mission. "A simple _recon_ mission, observe and report. You each will receive a written evaluation detailing your _many_ mistakes. Until then, good job." The teens turned to stare at Batman in shock. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success, and how you choose who leads determines character."

They were silent as Batman left the mountain, Zane was the first to break the silence, "Well, that's something I don't want to go through again."

"I feel like that too," Kid Flash commented heading to the kitchen followed by the rest of the team. Except for Robin, and Aqualad.

"So who's going to be your second in command?" Robin asked watching Zane throw marshmallows into Kid Flash's mouth. "Obviously not Kid Mouth." Robin said.

"You and Zane have the most experience in fighting and covert missions," Aqualad said, "I won't be able to choose between the two of you."

"I think Zane and I can handle sharing that responsibility." Robin smirked before heading to the kitchen. Joining Zane in attacking Kid Flash with marshmallows.

**Chapter three Welcome to Happy Harbor has been replaced with Drop-Zone...for some reason I never really like the Welcome to Happy Harbor episode. So anyways thank you for reading if your new and if you are rereading I thank you again. Don't forget to review even if it's just a letter...**


	4. Chapter 4: Schooled

**I Found A Way**

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter one as to which I do and do not own, thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Four: Schooled **

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 3, 13:06 EDT_

"**Recognize Superboy B-05. Zane B-04"**

Miss Martian smiled as Superboy entered Mount Justice followed by Zane, "Hi Superboy, how was Metropolis?" Superboy ignored her as he walked through the holographic air hockey no doubt heading somewhere to brood.

Someone cleared her throat drawing the attention away from Superboy, "Ready for training everyone?" Black Canary asked walking towards the team with Martian Manhunter by her side.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn," Miss Martian greeted the two League members walking over to hug her uncle.

"M'gann," Manhunter greeted, "I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd see how you are adjusting."

"A few bumps," Miss Martian admitted, "but I'm learning."

"That's all I can ask."

"Stick around," Black Canary called out to Superboy as he turned to leave, he didn't want a reminder of what he and Superman could be having but didn't, "class is in session. I consider it an honor to be your teacher, I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors…and my own bruises." The blond hero winced reaching up to the white bandages wrapped around her upper arm.

"What happen?" Miss Martian asked.

"The job," Black Canary answered curtly tossing her jacket to the side before continuing the lesson, "now combat is about controlling conflict putting the battle on your terms. You should be acting never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here!" Wally raised his hand quickly walking towards Black Canary. "After this –whoosh –I'll show you my moves." Wally bragged tossing his leftover banana away.

Black Canary smirked before swinging her fist towards the loud mouthed speedster, it was easy to block but the sweeping kick…not so much. Wally went down groaning in pain, "Owe, hurts so good."

"Good block," Black Canary praised helping Wally up from the ground, "but did anybody see what he did wrong?"

"Oh, oh, he hit on teacher and got served?" Robin asked grinning wickedly at his friend's poor luck.

"Dude," Kid Flash cried out in embarrassment.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms." Black Canary interrupted.

"Oh please," scoffed Superboy, "with my powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time."

The team watched as Black Canary easily took down Superboy. Aqualad nudged Robin trying to make him stop laughing.

"_Batman to the cave,"_ Batman's face appeared suddenly halting the sparring match, _"five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponent. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."_

"Whoa," Kid Flash gasped, "one guy with the powers of the entire League?"

"_In the end,"_ Batman continued, _"it took eight Leaguers _four_ hours to defeat and dismantle the android."_

"The technology bears the signature of…Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter spoke up.

"Ivo?" Aqualad questioned turning back to Batman, "But Ivo's dead."

"So we all thought," Black Canary said glancing back at Aqualad and Zane, "or hoped."

"_To make certain that this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate Star Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken; we'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion incase Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."_ Batman finished explaining.

"Yes!" Kid Flash cheered wrapping his arm around Zane's shoulder, "Road trip."

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy asked, a dark undertone lacing his words.

"_You have something better to do?"_ Batman countered undisturbed by the boys' hostility towards him knowing the real reason why he was lashing out like he was.

Superboy didn't have an answer to the question.

"Coordinates received, on our way." Aqualad said.

**Young Justice**

_LITCHFIELD COUNTY  
AUGUST 3, 20:08 EDT_

Out of the corner of his eye Superboy could see Superman watching as the pieces of the android were loaded onto the truck. His eyes narrowed when Superman turned around seeming to find him and the Team hidden by the brush and the trees. Superboy looked away and was about to shove his helmet when he caught Zane looking at him.

"What?" Superboy snapped getting frustrated when Zane didn't even flinched or look away.

"Don't think about it too much Superboy." Was all that Zane said before slipping on her helmet kicking the bike into life. She followed Aqualad and Miss Martian down one highway while Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy went the other way.

"Do you think Superboy is Okay?" Miss Martian asked Zane and Aqualad after driving in silence for a few miles. "I-I wasn't reading his mind I swear, but anger flowed off him in waves."

"The first time Superboy and Superman met wasn't under the best circumstances." Zane explained shifting a gear on her motorcycle picking up speed until she was driving next to Miss Martian. "Superman suddenly found himself with someone who could be his younger brother or son and he doesn't know how to deal with it and so pushes Superboy away."

"Superboy just needs time to cool off." Aqualad joined in, "A quiet mission will clear his head."

"What are those things?" Zane demanded seeing flying monkeys soaring past Aqualad and landed on the truck.

"Robin, Superboy, Kid our truck is under attack!" Aqualad spoke.

"Miss M we need to get the monkeys away from the diver!" Zane said leaping into the sky flying towards the truck and the mechanical laughing monkeys. Zane landed on top of the truck pulling out her lasso to pull a monkey away and use it to knock the other incoming monkeys. Turning around Zane cried out in shock seeing Miss Martian with extra limbs sticking out of her head and stomach. Miss Martian quickly retracted the extra limbs and helped Zane stand up. The two girls looked up seeing the monkeys fly away with the android pieces.

"_Aqualad to Robin, we lost our cargo did you…?"_

"_It's gone, and so is Superboy."_

Zane and Miss Martian landed next to Aqualad, "Aqualad to Superboy, radio your position well help you."

"_I don't need help, don't want any."_

"Superboy!"

"I think he just dumped his com link." Zane sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. Kryptonian's.

"_Super,"_ Kid Flash quipped sarcastically, _"Now we can't even track him."_

"How did those monkeys know which trucks to hit?" Zane asked, "They couldn't have just gotten lucky."

"He's out of my telepathic range." Miss Martian said. "This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?"

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves," Aqualad said, "and the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before their reassembled."

"_Oh that's a great plan,"_ Kid Flash spoke up, _"Except we have no idea where to look!"_

"_Maybe we do."_ Robin spoke up.

"We would have heard if the decoy trucks have been attacked by now," Zane spoke up, "but we haven't which means that the monkeys either have inside Intel or they had some way of tracking the parts."

"_The parts have GPS!"_ Robin announced sounding gleeful, _"The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track them with the one I captured. Looks like both sets are converging on…Gotham City."_

"That far south?" Aqualad demanded.

"Well never make it before the pieces are assembled. Robin, Superboy, and Kid Flash are the only ones close." Zane said pulling up a map from her bike already plotting out the shortest route to Gotham City.

**Young Justice**

Superboy's fist was caught in Amazo's solidified head. Wires sparking around his fist before it exploded knocking the boy back. "Help me disassemble him now!" Robin yelled running over to Amazo.

"Dude the guy has no head." Kid Flash pointed out as Robin began breaking down Amazo's body.

"Don't take any chances." Aqualad said as he, Miss Martian, and Zane ran into the gym.

Miss Martian landed next to Superboy helping the teen stand up, "Superboy, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Superboy said looking over at Robin, "feeling the aster."

"Hey, where's Ivo?" Kid Flash asked, the team looking around the now empty gym.

**Young Justice**

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 4, 01:06 EDT_

"The Amazo android is in pieces again," Aqualad reported, "safely being analyzed at the two separate STAR Labs. But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech he's arguably more dangerous than the android."

"Capturing the Professor will be a League priority," Black Canary said.

"But we understand your mission encountered _other_ complications." Manhunter hinted crossing his arms.

The Team looked at each other as Batman stepped in front of them, "Complications come with the job your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy questioned.

"Given time, yes Kryptonian's as you know have very hard heads." Batman answered before addressing the rest of the group. "Of course there's no shame in asking for help that's why the League exists, because there's some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please," scoffed Robin, "if we needed help we never get the chance to ask." Robin pulled out a green arrow holding out for the others to see. "Look familiar? You were following us babysitting you still don't trust us."

"We didn't follow you."

The Team watched as Green Arrow pulled out one of his own arrows for a side by side comparison, they weren't the same.

"And that's not your arrow." Robin muttered sounding shocked before getting excited, "But that means…"

"Speedy!"

"He has our backs."

Kid Flash rushed over taking the arrow from Green Arrow, "Souvenir."

**Young Justice**

_WASHINGTON, D.C.  
AUGUST 4, 05:45 EDT_

Ashlyn loved high places.

In her opinion it gave her the perfect view of everything. Buildings rising and lowering in a rhythm that could only be understood by the born and bred in the city. It was soothing in a way to watch the lights of cars go flashing by and the people walking along the streets. Nothing like Themyscria's quiet nights.

"Hot chocolate with marshmallows."

Ashlyn smiled at Diana taking the cup from the older Amazonian and took a sip of the hot liquid. The two were silent sipping their drinks and watching the sun slowly rise.

"Thank you, Diana."

"For what?" Diana asked shifting in her chair to look at the younger girl.

"Letting me come here, and for letting me become Zane." Ashlyn said.

"This is something that you need to do." Diana answered setting her half empty mug on the ground and gently took Ashlyn's free hand. "I will always be here to help you and for you to lean on. Never forget that."

"I won't."

**Yay, chapter four! Thank you for getting this far! I would like to thank you for reading a reviewing if you have done so. As an announcement time here it is: I am going to focus on this story a little more. Don't worry I will continue to work on Aftermath but I really want to write Ashlyn as an Amazon, but for now I will write this story. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**


End file.
